


Consolation Prize

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Immortality, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much to do, and so much time.</p>
<p>Or: In Which Sollux And Aradia Discuss The Afterlife, The Universe, And Immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my headcanon that they're all immortal now because I can't stand the thought of them not being. Deal with it.
> 
> This is just kind of a disjointed one-shot, and it's not great, but I wanted to write SOMETHING for 4/13!

“So this is it, huh?”

 

Aradia glanced over at Sollux, grinning. “I wouldn’t say that, exactly.”

 

“What do you mean? The game’s over, we made it to the new universe. This is it.”

 

“Hm. I suppose you have a point there.”

 

Aradia lay back in the grass, retracting her wings so as not to damage them. “But it’s still not  _ over _ ,” she continued. “Not everything, anyway.”

 

If Sollux still had eyes, he would’ve rolled them. “You’re being all weird and philosophical here, right?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Okay, then what the fuck do you mean? God, AA, you can be so  _ cryptic _ sometimes.”

 

“The dreambubbles are safe, Sollux.”

 

“...Huh?”

 

“When the furthest ring got destroyed...I thought that’d be the end of them. And I guess it was, in a way! But I found the ghosts.” She smiled wistfully. “There’s a  _ real _ afterlife now, Sollux. A good one.”

 

“You know, if you were literally anyone else in the universe, I’d think you were fucking insane.” Sollux paused. “I mean, you kind of are anyway, but not  _ that _ kind of insane.”

 

Aradia playfully punched Sollux in the shoulder. “Hey, at least I’m  _ happy _ with my madness.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re still a nutcase.”

 

“And you love it.”

 

“...I kinda do, don’t I. I mean, if you weren’t a fucking weirdo, you wouldn’t be  _ you _ .”

 

She laughed. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

 

The two of them just lay there for a while, before Aradia spoke once more.

 

“I could show you, if you wanted.”

 

“I think I’m good for now. I’ve had enough death over the past few swe--er,  _ years _ \--to last me for a long time.”

 

“I suppose you do have a point. And besides, there’s so much to explore here! There’s so much to do, Sollux. And we’ve got an eternity to do it.”

 

“ _ You _ do.”

 

“No. _ We _ do. It was...a gift from the game, I think. A consolation prize. The goal was supposed to be for us to become the gods of this universe, and most of us might not have that kind of power, but...we get to live. We get to live as long as we want.”

 

“So we’re very much alive, and we’re going to stay that way?”

 

Aradia laughed.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Sollux rolled over to face her, not that he could see--yet. Equius had mentioned the possibility of robotic eyeballs, and Sollux fully intended to take him up on that. But for now...well, for now he could touch her, at least, and he put a hand against her horn.

 

“So...got any plans, then?”

 

“So many.” She stood, taking Sollux’s hand and pulling him up. “It’s a beautiful universe, Sollux. Let’s go exploring.”

 

And at that, he smiled. He couldn’t say no to something like that.


End file.
